


Reborn

by Someonefeedme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonefeedme/pseuds/Someonefeedme
Summary: Taeyong didn't know he could be this happy. He had to go though a lot escaping his abusive father then getting into his dream college had been hung steps forward. But when he finally gets settled he realizes his roommate Ten has some really hot friends (especially the tall one).
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Tw talks about past physical abuse and alcoholism keep yourself safe!!
> 
> ~~
> 
> This chapter is just the back story next will be longer

The sound of the slap rung in his ear. His face felt like it was on fire, he knew it would leave a mark. This was it, he couldn't take it anymore Taeyong had to leave.

His mother's death had hit everyone hard, especially his dad. He became an alcoholic, a day drinker. Which left Taeyong to be the sole provider for his house. It was hard. He felt like he'd become the father carrying all the burdens and responsibilities. Barely keeping his grades up while working two jobs. His father ungratefulness was really starting to get to him. Taeyong did everything for him pay the bills, by and cook food, clean the house,cleaned him up after he pissed himself while drunk, his money even bought the alchohol he drank. He tried so hard to make his father quit but he never did. Taeyong tried to not given him money for it but his dad would just beat him till he did. He was so tired of trying he just had to go.

Taeyong packed his bag, waited till his dad was passed out then left. He knew it was going to be hard he had just graduated high school and had little in his bank account. He did have something to look forward to though, he had gotten into his dream college (his ACT/SAT scores had really saved him). He had no idea how he was going to pay for everything he needed but he was ready for this new start. With a cheap ticket to California he was off. He knew he would have to stay in shitty hotels till the school's dorms opened but that was fine as long as he was going to a better place.

~~

Today was move in day. He would finally get his own bed. As he walked to the dorms he started to feel his nerves kick in, what if his roommate is a rich homophobic asshole. He reached his dorm room, when he opened the door he was meet was his new roommate's bare ass as he goes down on someone. Taeyong slams the door and yells " I'm so sorry I'll knock next time."

He's about to run away when he hears his roommate yell "No problem dude my names Ten by the way. Just give me five minutes this won't take me long anyway."


End file.
